


Sword Training

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, bagginshield, bilbo, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a sword is more complicated than he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Training

**Bilbo:**

Bilbo waited until all the dwarves were busy at the campsite before he slipped into the clearing he'd found. He pulled Sting from its scabbard, swinging it back and forth experimentally. With a shrug, he crouched and tried a few jabs, the way he'd seen the dwarves do in the Goblin caves. After tripping three times over the same root, he fell against a tree and groaned. Behind him, he heard muffled laughter.

"What," he snapped.

Ori and Gloin's faces peeked out from behind a tree. 

"Would you like help?" 

None of them saw Thorin watching from across the clearing.

**Thorin:**

As Thorin helped Dwalin set up the fire, he watched the spot where Bilbo had disappeared into the trees. He should know better than to just wander off; he had no idea if these woods were safe. 

"Hey!"

Thorin's head snapped to Dwalin, who was glaring at him. Thorin's eyes slid down to the pile of logs on Dwalin's feet, nowhere near the fire pit. Dwalin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Go after him, if you're so worried." 

Thorin snarled.

When no one was looking, he slipped through the trees to make sure Bilbo wasn't in any danger.


End file.
